


Baby Cass

by Kathexia_Castiel156



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 17:57:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16539386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathexia_Castiel156/pseuds/Kathexia_Castiel156
Summary: Dean ne sait pas comment il s'est retrouvé avec un bébé Castiel sur les bras.





	Baby Cass

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!
> 
> J'ai eu l'idée de cet os en voyant quelques gifs sur Tumblr , j'ai trouvé l'idée originale et drole donc j'ai décidé de me lançer...
> 
> Bonne lecture!
> 
> PS : Os pubilé sur fanfiction.net

Dean n'avait pas compris comment c'était arrivé. Il était sur que si Castiel était dans la capacité de parler il l'aurait fait. Mais malheureusement un bébé ne parlait pas.

L'ainé s'était retrouvé avec bébé Castiel dans les bras. Le bébé , les yeux d'un incroyable bleu céruléen et ses cheveux foncés en pétard , qui ne laissait aucun doute sur l’identité de cet enfant.

Le Winchester avait ordonné à son cadet d'aller acheter toutes les choses nécessaires pour le jeune enfant. Il avait fait une liste et voila que le cadet était parti faire les courses.

Castiel n'avait rien à se mettre et Dean avait réussi à lui traficoter un vêtement avec un des ses vieux t-shirts. Castiel était sur le lit maintenant revêtu d'un t-shirt metallica.. Il remuait des jambes et des bras pour attirer l'attention du chasseur.

Dean sourit en voyant le bébé Cas faire une bouille absolument adorable , il faisait des bulles avec sa bouche ce qui le fit extrêmement rire. Voyant que Dean ne le prenait pas , Castiel s'énerva et commença à chouiner.

\- Je te savais pas si câlin Cass.. ria-t-il

Dean le prit dans ses bras délicatement et le mit contre son épaule. Castiel prit dans son petit poing le t-shirt de Dean et le serra fort.

\- J'espère que Sam va pas traîner parce que purée tu schlingues... Tu aurais pu te retenir mon vieux t'es un ange t'es pas censé avoir ce genre de besoins..

Le bébé lui lança un petit sourire , Dean lui sourit a son tour. Toujours dans ses bras , il tenta de recoiffer cette petite tête , sans succès.

\- C'est dingue , tes cheveux sont indomptables..

Sam arriva enfin , les bras chargés de paquet. Dean prit quelques sachets , après avoir bien sur poser le bébé dans le lit de l’hôtel , bien emmitouflé. Ils déballèrent les paquets et Dean se pressa d'aller vers le bébé.

Castiel les regardait couché sur le coté en train de mâchouiller son pouce.

\- Tu as vu Cass , c'est trop mimi ces vêtements...

Sam fronça les sourcils choqué. Depuis quand Dean tournait aux bébés. Mais son aîné ne faisait pas attention à lui et ne regardait que le bébé couché sur le lit.

\- Putain Dean , tu veux pas arrêter de le regarder. Ça devient bizarre là..

\- Arrête de te foutre de ma gueule Sam. C'est un bébé je le surveille.

\- Ouais d'un peu trop près si tu veux mon avis.. se moqua-t-il

\- C'est Cass Sam! Et c'est devenu un bébé , je veux pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose.

\- C'est pas définitif Dean. Et puis je vois pas l’intérêt de lui avoir acheter une dizaine de vêtements.

\- Vaux mieux être prévoyant.. Hein Cass?

Le bébé , en entendant qu'on l'interpellait, se mit sur le ventre et se dressa. Il sourit à son protecteur , les cheveux en l'air. Dean se dirigea à grand pas vers lui. Il avait posé des vêtements sur le lit , ainsi que de quoi lui changer sa couche.

\- Bon quand il faut y aller...

Il enleva le pampers avec un air de dégoût. Il le ressuya et lui enfila la couche. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à la refermer , il fut aspergé de pipi.

\- Cass! s'énerva-t-il

Il en eut partout sur le t-shirt. Tandis que Sam pouffait dans ses bras , Dean était en colère. Cas qui riait jusque là s'arrêta en voyant le regard noir du chasseur. Il ne controla rien , des larmes vinrent border ses yeux et il se mit à pleurer.

\- Et merde!

Dean commença à paniquer , il ferma vite la couche et prit Castiel dans ses bras.

\- Je suis désolé je voulais pas m'énerver...

Il frotta le dos nu du bébé et lui fit un bisou sur la tempe. Sam les observait incrédule. Il vit son aîné remettre le bébé sur le lit et l'habiller calmement , lâchant des sourires rassurant au petit homme.

Dean prit Castiel dans ses bras et le souleva au dessus de lui.

\- Voila Cass , tout beau tout propre.

Le bébé gazouilla avant que Dean le mette contre lui , d'une main il jeta la couche sale et rangea les serviettes humides.

\- Sam , tu peux le tenir un peu je vais lui faire un biberon.

\- Euh ouais...

Maladroitement , le jeune homme prit le bébé dans les bras. Il le posa sur la table face à lui , Castiel observait Dean préparer le biberon avant de se tourner vers lui. Il mâchouillait son pouce et serrait le pouce du gigantor.

Sam devait avouer qu'il était craquant en bébé. Dean vérifia la température du lait puis le secoua. Il mit une bavette Avengers au bébé , et le prit dans ses bras. Tout en se dirigeant vers le lit , il lui donna le biberon.

Castiel se jeta goulûment dessus et téta avec avidité faisant rire le chasseur. Dean prit place dans son lit , il se mit contre le mur le bébé bien ancré au creux de son bras.

Dean commençait à somnoler lorsqu'il baissa le regard et vit que Castiel avait fini de boire. Il le prit contre lui et lui tapota gentiment le dos , au bout de quelques instants il entendit le bébé roter. Il le remit contre lui et lui ressuya la bouche avec la bavette.

Le bébé se laissait faire , il était très fatigué et commençait à s'endormir. Sam qui avait allumé la télévision et la regardait de son lit, sourit lorsqu'il vit que son frère s'était endormi Castiel dans ses bras.

Le cadet prit une couverture dans l'armoire et l'a mis sur son frère et un peu en dessous du bébé. Il regarda encore un peu à la tv avant de l'éteindre et de dormir à son tour.

Quand Dean se réveilla , il vit que Castiel était déjà bien réveillé et l'observait de ses grands yeux bleus.

\- Déjà réveillé Cass? Tu as faim?

Castiel bougea dans tous les sens pour montrer son contentement. Dean rigola devant l'enthousiasme du bébé , il le mit dans son lit et veilla bien à le mettre entre les coussins. Dès qu'il eut fini de le chauffer , il revint vers Castiel et lui donna calmement.

Sam se réveilla une heure plus tard et vit que son frère ainsi que Castiel était déjà prêt et habiller. Il se fit un café et observa son frère en train de déjeuner , Castiel sur son genou.

\- Dean , on devrait contacter Balthazar.. Il devrait savoir quoi faire.

\- Ouais ok.. Mais je suis pas sûr qu'il sache quelque chose.

\- Ça vaut la peine d'essayer , Castiel peut pas rester un bébé toute sa vie.

Lorsque ils eurent fini de manger , Sam pria Balthazar. Ce dernier se fit attendre et ne vint qu'une heure après l'invocation.

\- Vous en avez pas marre de me déranger? Pourquoi vous appelez pas votre petit ange perso.

Il se tut en voyant deux orbes bleus le sonder. Il se mit à ricaner en voyant le bébé dans les bras de Dean.

\- Oh bordel Cassie? Mais qu'est ce qui t'est arrivé?

\- On croit que c'est Eve qui l'a transformé comme cela.. Et on s'est dit que tu avais peut-être un antidote ou un truc de genre pour le faire redevenir normal. expliqua Sam

\- Euh ouais je devrais pouvoir trouver.. dit-il en ne quittant pas des yeux son frère

\- Bon tu comptes y aller demain? s'impatienta Dean

\- Du calme mon chou , j'y vole

Il s'envola laissant les deux chasseurs seuls avec le bébé.

Balthazar ne tarda pas à revenir avec une mixture. Dean regarda le machin noir d'un air dégoûté..

\- Tu feras pas boire cela à mon bébé..

\- Ton bébé? répétèrent les deux témoins incrédule

\- Ouais... Enfin on se comprend... Cela a l'air dégueulasse...

\- Oui ben désolé j'ai pas trouvé mieux.. Et puis c'est le seul truc qui lui permettra de redevenir lui même , alors c'est à prendre ou à laisser.

Dean regarda ensuite les dans les yeux du bébé. Il semblait parler avec lui par la pensée. Au bout de moment il se tourna vers Balthazar et hocha de la tête.

Il tendit un biberon à l'ange , qui s'empressa de verser la mixture dans le biberon. Balthazar lui tendit et Dean l'empoigna pour le tendre au bébé. Castiel chouina un peu avant de finalement le boire.

Quand il eut fini rien ne se passa. Dean lança un regard colérique à l'être céleste.

\- Tu l'as obligé à boire cette chose alors que ça marche pas! s'énerva-t-il

\- Je comprends pas , ça devait marcher.

\- Et ben tu vois bien que c'est pas le cas! cria-t-il

\- Les gars calmez vo..

Alors que les deux aînés allait en venir aux mains , Dean sentit quelque chose lui le brûler. Par réflexe il l'écarta et il sentit le bébé lui glisser des bras. En paniquant il essaya de le rattraper avant que celui-ci touche le sol.

Alors qu'il allait l’attraper , il ne fit qu'avoir de l'air. Le bébé n'était plus la. Il se releva et regarda partout dans la pièce , en total panique. C'est la qu'il le vit , Castiel à coté de la porte dans son imperméable.

Sans vraiment se contrôler le chasseur le prit dans ses bras. Il le recula de lui , Castiel toujours immobile.

\- Fais plus jamais un truc pareil.. J'ai eu la trouille de ma vie..

\- Je suis désolé Dean..

Et il fit sa mouille complètement adorable et Dean craqua. Il le prit par ses deux bras et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes devant la mine dégoutée de leurs aînés.

\- J'aurais préféré ne jamais voir cela de ma vie.. constata Balthazar

\- Pareil pour moi..

\- Bon ben je crois qu'on va les laisser seul.. Je crois que vous avez bien fait d'acheter des trucs de bébés , ca m'étonnerait pas que ces deux là nous en fasse un bientôt! ricana Balthazar.

Et ils sortirent laissant les nouveaux amoureux profiter de leurs nouvelles idylles. Dean caressait la joue de Castiel tandis que ce dernier lui murmurait.

\- Tu sais j'ai adoré dormir dans tes bras...

Dean ria doucement avant de le serrer dans ses bras.


End file.
